


Однажды на почте

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Однажды на почте

В очереди Лена оказалась третьей. Перед ней стояли молодой мужчина строгого вида и женщина средних лет.

\- Вы крайняя? – женщина лет 40 стала позади Лены. – Я за вами буду! 

\- Ок, - согласилась Лена. – Тут людей мало.

\- Это пока мало, - махнула рукой женщина. – А ближе к открытию набежит народа…

\- Нам-то что? – пожала плечами Лена. – Мы же у самой кассы почти. 

\- Это вы так думаете, что у самой кассы, - еще больше погрустнела женщина. – А потом обязательно набегут всякие – «я стояла, но отошла», «я занимал, вам что, не сказали?», «я тут давно стою, а тебя в упор не помню»! И имя им будет легион…

\- Какие страшные звери, - рассмеялась Лена.

«Привет, ты еще на работу вернешься?» - пришло сообщение от Оли.

«Ага, проплачу квитанцию – и сразу назад», - отписалась Лена.

«Ну, удачи! Вернешься – загляни к нам, у меня вопрос по документам есть», - написала Оля.

«Ок», - ответила Лена.

За те несколько минут, которые ушли на смс-общение, ситуация конкретно поменялась. Во-первых, наконец-то открылась касса. Во-вторых, вместо двух человек перед Леной было четверо. Прямо перед ней стояла молодая женщина в длинной, до самого пола, шубе. Светлые волосы девушки были заплетены в причудливую косу и уложены каким-то удивительным способом. От девушки пахло совершенно изумительными духами. Нотки свежего хлеба, скошенной травы, воздуха, нагретого солнцем. Но удивительнее всего была ее шуба. Цвет ее был светлый, нежный – что-то вроде топленого молока, настоящего, свежего, только из печи. По светлому тону были разбросаны темные, рысьи пятна, словно маленькие черные дыры. Шуба была настолько нежной и мягкой, что рука сама собой тянулась, чтобы ее погладить. 

Лена не удержалась, воровато оглянулась по сторонам и аккуратно, легко провела пальцем по мягчайшей шерсти. Этого не могло произойти – но Лена готова была поспорить, что услышала протяжное, низкое мурчание – словно у огромной кошки. 

Перед девушкой в шубе стояла жуткого вида старуха. Невысокая, скрюченная, она была одета в грязный пуховик, на голове был повязан серый платок. Старуха переминалась с ноги на ногу и скользила злым цепким взглядом по людям, стоявшим в очереди.

\- Вот я об этом говорила, - пробормотала женщина, стоявшая за Леной. – Сейчас еще кто-то приползет.

\- Я тут стояла, - угрожающе прошипела старуха всем и никому. – А вас что-то не помню… 

Все в очереди старательно отвели глаза, чтобы не вступать в перепалку со злобной бабкой, сберечь нервы и не показаться сторонним наблюдателем идиотом. Лена и женщина, стоявшая за ней, переглянулись и хихикнули. 

Тем временем первый счастливец отошел от кассы, его место занял второй. Лена опять скользнула взглядом по стоявшей перед ней женщине. Было в ней что-то такое, что приковывало взгляд и мысли, какое-то особое волшебство. Палец опять потянулся к шубе. Лена терпеть не могла натуральный мех и изделия из него – но тут просто не могла удержаться. И опять за прикосновением послышалось едва слышное мурчание.

«Я это придумаю, - сказала себе Лена. – Игры разума. Бывает».

\- Я тут! Тут! Подходите! – вдруг вредная старуха помахала кому-то рукой, и с другого конца помещения к ней подошли двое толстых мужчин пенсионного возраста и важного вида.

\- Я тут занимал, а потом в аптеку отошел, - сказал один из мужчин и хохотнул. 

Лена терпеть не могла эту породу людей – молодые пенсионеры-бездельники; они не могли сложить себе цены, а мысль отнестись к кому-то другому с пониманием или уважением была для них невозможна. Им не на что было деть свое внезапное свободное время – и они убивали его на то, чтобы вредить другим людям

\- А я с ним, - радостно объявил второй мужчина. – Мы вместе!

По очереди пронесся возмущенный шепот.

\- Это уже наглость, - возмутилась женщина, стоявшая за Леной. – Нам тут что, жить, пока вы всех своих знакомых без очереди втулите?

\- Во-первых, они тут стояли, я свидетель, - оживилась, почуяв скандал, старушка. 

\- А во-вторых, нельзя быть такой злой, женщина, - преувеличено сладким голосом сказал один из мужчин. 

\- Вы же женщина, - подхватил другой мужчина в тон первому, - вам надо быть доброй, милой, ласковой, а вы скандалите! Как так можно! Фу!

Женщина, стоявшая за Леной, покраснела и стушевалась. 

\- Причем тут это! – попыталась она. – Вы вне очереди лезете! А мы… Мы же рассчитываем на время… Нам же на работу…

\- Это все потому, что у тебя нормального мужчины нет, - внезапно заявил первый. – Иначе была бы ты доброй, милой, отзывчивой. О семье думала, а не о работе. 

\- И не скандалила бы по пустякам, - добавил второй. – Уважала старших. 

Старушка злобно рассмеялась:

\- Да, сразу видно, что у женщины проблемы. А что, сама виновата. Посмотрите только на нее! Кто на такую позарится? Для начала приведи себя в порядок, похудей, научись одеваться, краситься. 

Стоявшая позади Лены женщина покраснела. 

\- Это как-то некрасиво, так к человеку цепляться, - каким-то чужим, тихим голосом сказала Лена. 

Больше всего на свете она ненавидела становиться участницей вот таких разборок – но и молчать, когда происходила подобная несправедливость, не хотелось.

\- О, защитница выискалась, - старуха тут же переключил на нее свое внимание один из пенсионеров. – Тоже мужика хорошего нет? 

\- Нет, а хочется, - злобно сказала бабка. – Всем им одного хочется - ****, - и противно, мерзко хихикнула. Оба пенсионера поддержали противными хмыканьями свою союзницу. 

Лена пошла пятнами и почувствовала, что краснеет, задыхается из-за нехватки кислорода, холодный пот ручейком потек по спине.

\- Знаете, есть даже закон, по которому нельзя матом ругаться в общественных местах, - злобно сказала женщина, стоявшая за Леной. – Я полицию сейчас вызову! И… 

\- Мечтай-мечтай, - прокаркала старуха. – Ничего ты никому не сделаешь, слабачка. Так будет, как я скажу, поняла?

\- Поняла, - вдруг едва слышно муркнула женщина, стоявшая перед Леной. – Как ты сказала, так и будет. Как вы сказали, так и сделают. 

Краем глаза Лена заметила (или это была только игра воображения?), как странно, по-кошачьему дернулась спина и от шубы отделился хвост. Она повернулась, чтобы рассмотреть эту странность, но женщины в шубе перед ней уже не было.

Вдруг по отделению прокатился ропоток, странный возмущенный полушепот, послышались смешки, а секунду спустя и возгласы ужаса, возмущения и омерзения. Лена обернулась на шум, да так и застыла с приоткрытым ртом. 

Один из вредных пенсионеров опустился на колени перед другим, расстегнул ему ширинку, вытащил на свет короткий вялый член и сейчас старательно, словно запоздавшая девственница, пытался вызвать эрекцию. Второй пенсионер застыл, словно изваяние, с закрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Звуковая какофония в помещении достигла своего пика. Кого, судя по булькающим звукам, даже стошнило. Кто-то вызывал полицию. Кто-то – скорую. 

В необходимости увидеть кого-то адекватного и хоть немного знакомого Лена повернулась к женщине, стоявшей за ней. Но та не замечала Лену, а с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрела в сторону двери. 

Лена проследила за ее взглядом и охнула. Из-под темной юбки злобной старухи выпирал самый настоящий член. Огромный, эрегированный, устремленный в поток, он явно нарушал все законы анатомии и гравитации.

Женщина расхохоталась, Лена, не выдержав, тоже начала смеяться, отчаянно надеясь, что истеричных ноток не слышно. Глаза сами собой зацепились за огромную кошку, сидящую на пороге отделения. У кошки была хитрая морда и удивительная по виду шерсть – мягкая, светлая, цвета топленого молока, с темными рысьими пятнами.

Кошка почувствовала, что на нее смотрят, оглянулась, подмигнула Лене и исчезла за дверью.

\- Кажется, после такого надо выпить, - слабым голосом сказала женщина.

\- Полностью с вами согласна, - кивнула Лена. – И даже знаю один хороший ресторанчик как раз для этих целей. 

\- А еще нам надо найти другое отделение, чтобы заплатить, - улыбнулась женщина.

\- Тогда вперед, за приключениями? – предложила Лена.

И они вдвоем вышли на улицу. Им навстречу уже подъезжали полиция, скорая, мчс и бежала толпа журналистов.


End file.
